


Eirinaios

by Rin_chan32



Category: Houseki no Kuni
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other, Spartan AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_chan32/pseuds/Rin_chan32
Summary: Phosphophyllite ends up losing their job they they had with Jade and Euclase, going on to get a job with Rutile in the meantime.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eirinaios means peaceful in Greek according to a website that gave me names and what it means.

A crash echoed around a small room, a grunt leaving Phosphophyllite‘ mouth as the bottom half of their body landed in the floor beneath them. Both Jade and Euclase winced as they watched them fall before they looked at the damage the younger gem made in the small place that they owned. The previously neatly stacked pieces of paper were messily strewn around and some pieces of furniture were knocked down on the floor and 1 stool was broken. The older green gem sighed before their slightly scarred hands came up and rubbed their temples as their head moved to look at the messy ground. “I’m guessing that I have to leave…?” Phos asked, their eyes moving up to look at the others above them as their shoulders moved upwards in a shrug.

 

“Yes, I’m sorry, Phos.” Euclase said with a sad smile as they got down on the floor with the younger person in the room.

 

“It’s fine, I knew that it was going to happen one of these days…”

 

“But where are you going to go after this?” Jade asked, placing the stack of papers that they picked up on their lap.

 

There was a moment of silence as the 3 of them exchanges a curious look to each other before then other 2 looked at the younger one. “What haven’t I done already..?”

 

The elders looked at each other as they both let out a small hum as they thought, “You were with Obsidian last week.” The green gem muttered as their eyes moved to look at the other.

 

“And you were with Sphene before you came here.”

 

“And you were with Peridot a week before them.”

 

“And you weren’t assigned to be in training since you’re too weak.”

 

“And you somehow managed to mess up when you were with Red Beryl.”

 

They continued to list all of the times the teal gem failed at helping people around the town, both letting out a sigh of defeat when they reached the end. The room went silent again as everyone thought about what to do until Euclase let out a gasp and looked at them. “What about Rutile?”

 

“Rutile?” Jade repeated, their eyebrow raising as they looked at their partner as if they were crazy. “Are you sure that you want them to work with that insane quack?”

 

The other let out a sigh and looked at them with a sigh, “come on, it’s the only place that they haven’t been and plus Padpa-”

 

“Padparadascha!?” Phos finished, suddenly becoming interested in the conversation that the others were having. “I want to go if they’re there!”

 

The elder was someone that the younger gem aspired to be when they got older and more mature. They were super cool and whenever they saw them they seemed like they were extremely relaxed. They were also an amazing fighter and whenever they went out with the army, they almost always came back with a victory. Phosphophyllite has always wanted to have a conversation with them, only having interacting with them once in their life. They ran into them when they were a child and gave them a simple head pat and called them cute before walking away. It was a simple interaction, but they always bragged about it to everyone who wasn’t as fortunate as them. 

 

Jade looked atvrhen with a friend before they sighed, “Do you actually want to work with Rutile, or are you just saying that so you can see Padparadscha?”

 

Phos opened their mouth to reply the obvious answer, but they closed their mouth and cleared their throat. “I want to work with Rutile.”

 

Euclase laughed a little bit as their reaction before they moved their head to look at their partner curiously. “Do you mind taking them?”

 

“Why me!? You’re the one who suggested they going and you know that I don’t go well with them!!”

 

“But weren’t you complaining about how you wanted to take a walk somewhere?”

 

Jade opened their mouth, before closing it and got up from where they were sitting with a huge frown. “Come on, lets go see if they’ll take you in.”

 

Phosphophyllite got up and and followed them out, smiling and waving to the elder on the floor as they left. The walk to the others house was mostly quiet between the two of them, neither really thinking of a topic to talk about. It was a while before the younger gem cleared their throat and looked at the other. “What can you tell me about Rutile?”

 

“You don’t know anything about them?”

 

“Nope, nothing.”

 

They sighed before their green eyes moved to look at them, “well, they’re married to Padparadscha and-“

 

“They’re married!?” Phos repeated loudly, stopping in their tracks as their eyes widened. 

 

Jade turned around and looked at them with their eyes narrowed, “let me ask again-“

 

“I want to work.”

 

They sighed before they continued walk again. “What else is there to know?” The teal gem asked softly. 

 

“They’re a doctor and they usually treat injures for the people coming back from war and stuff.”

 

“So they’ve seen some things?”

 

“Yup. They have.”

 

It wasn’t much longer after their conversation when they reached the others house. Phos watched the other opened the front door, getting ready to take a step inside before they heard grunts and moans coming from a distant room. They stood outside if the house feeling incredibly uncomfortable, that only increased when the green them featured them to come inside. “S-Should we-“

 

They were interrupted when the other went up to a door and started banging it while yelling the others name. 

 

“J-Jade?”

 

“Rutile!”

 

“I don’t think that you-“

 

“RUTILE!”

 

With the last call, the door they were beating up opened and a not-so happy person stood in the doorway with a large frown. Their hair was extremely messy and they had a shirt that obviously wasn’t theirs, a part of it falling off of their shoulder and exposed their shoulder and a part of their breast. The right side of their neck along with parts of their chest and collarbone was coveeed with red spots and  bite marks. “What the hell Do you want?”

 

“I’m sorry, but I’m sure that you shouldn’t speak to someone like that, you slut.”

 

“And I’m sure that you should barge into someone’s home and call someone that.”

 

“I mean, I’m only speaking the truth.”

 

“But at least I’m doing it with my spouse and you can tell that we love each other rather than a certain couple I know.”

 

“But at least we don’t have sex every single day.”

 

Rutile’s eyebrows furrowed angrily and opened their mouth to say something to the other, no words coming out of their mouth before their partner wrapped their bare arms around their figure. “Calm down, babe.” Padparadscha whispered, leaning in and gently kissing their neck as they held them tighter. 

 

The moved their eyes to look at them before their chest rose as their sighed before they looked at the other with a frown. “What did you come here for?”

 

“Phos lost their job with us and Euc suggested that they come to you.”

 

Their eyes moved to look at the teal gem, their eyes examining their body before they nodded. “Be back here tomorrow morning and you’ll start then.”

 

Phosphophyllite gave them a large smile, “Thank you! I’ll try my best not to ruin anything!”

 

Rutile gave them a small hum as a You’re welcome before they moved out of their lovers arms. “You need to relax a little, Jade. You’ll age faster if you keep on being mean.” Padparadscha told the other with a small smile before they followed their spouse and closed the door behind them. 

 

The two left the house and they walked together in complete silence once again. “Can I ask you something?” Pho’s asked not too long after they left. 

 

“Sure, ask away.”

 

“Do you not like Rutile?”

 

There was a few seconds of silence for the other before they shook their head. 

 

“Why not?”

 

They sighed, “because they really shouldn’t be treated the way they are. I don’t think that you know this, but they’re a Helot-“

 

“They are?”

 

Jade nodded, “Yea, they are.”

 

“Then… how did they meet?”

 

“No one really knows, they had been rumors about how they met. But apparently Rutile was being sold somewhere and Padparadscha saw them and took them when no one was looking. And then after that they always been together ever since day and they got married around a year ago.”

 

“I see…”

 

“It’s most likely the reason why you never knew they were a Helot because they’re married to one of our strongest fighters. Because of that, no one mentioned it because no one wants to mess deal with them.”

 

“So…”

 

“So if they die, they’ll be treated like everyone else whose like them.”

 

Phos looked at them softly before they let out a heavy sigh and looked at the ground. “I thought that you just didn’t like them because they’re taller than you.”

 

Jade let out an angry huff before they smacked the back of their head, “I thought I told you to stop making fun of my height.”

 

“It’s not my fault that you’re short.”

 

“HEY!”

 

The next morning, Phos left their bed when the sun started to pop up from the horizon. They grabbed the clothes so they could look pretty decent for the new job they had with the other. Once they felt content with their clothing choices, they went back to the others house, knocking on the door as they waited for someone to open the door. 

 

Padparadscha opened the door and gave them a small smile, “you here for Rutile?”

 

They gave them a shy nod. 

 

“They’re almost ready, you can come in if you want.” 

 

“Ah, thank you.” They muttered, giving them a small smile before they walked inside. “Sorry for last night, by the way. I know Jade won’t say anything about it.”

 

The older one laughed softly before they shook their head, “It’s fine, don’t worry about that. They’re always like that, so you don’t need to apologize.”

 

Phos looked at them before they nodded, looking away from them when the other came into the room. “Are you ready?” Rutile asked, completely ignoring their partner who pulled them into a hug and planted a kiss on their head. 

 

“Yea.”

 

“Alright, lets go then.” They muttered, wiggling away from the other before the two of them left their home together. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

“Are you worried?” Phos asked, looking at Rutile sit in near the door as they just stared out of the window. 

 

“Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be?” They replied after a heavy sigh, their hazel eyes moving away to look at the younger person in the room. 

 

It’s been a few months since Phosphophyllite started working with Rutile, and it’s been quite eventful for them. Although it wasn’t having to experience the two doing their usual activities (Jade said that it happened a lot), it was more of things that they never wanted to see. Things that they never thought they’d see in person and can’t get the image out of their head. 

 

The army went out a week from when they started working with the doctor, and it wasn’t long before people started coming back with injuries. The more experienced person in the room told them to stand on the sidelines for now until they got more experience rather than being thrown into this. Watching the other deal with all of the gruesome people that came in with straight face made them both amazed about how calm they were, but also felt sick. They went back to Jade and Euclase to ask for the job back with them, but both of them said no in unison. 

 

So, they ending to having to stay with the other— they didn’t have a problem with them, but it was just seeing the amount of blood and organs constantly. Rutile started training them when people with smaller injuries, showing them how to treat those injuries before slowly moving onto the more terrible ones. It was nice having to deal with the tiny ones while the dealt with the things they haven’t handled with. 

 

One thing that they noticed when Padparadscha left was that they would always sit in front of the window and wait. They’d usually do it when no one came in, but they got a letter from their lover saying that they were coming back soon. So they’d always spend their days waiting for them to come back. “You really care about them, don’t you.”

 

“Yea, I do. I care about them more than anything.”

 

“Can I ask you something?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“How did you guys meet?” They asked, walking over to them and taking a seat on the floor. Although they heard from a little from Jade, it sounded it was more important to them than just a simple interaction.  

 

Rutile looked at them softly before they looked out the window once more. “We met a few years ago when they came to the city I was in for a small break before they had to move out. They ended up seeing me and acted like they were going to take me, but they didn’t and walked away. And… later that night one of their friends distracted the person in charge and Padparadscha persuaded me to leave with them.”

 

“So is that why you care so much for them? Because they saved you?”

 

The other shrugged, “that’s part of it, I suppose. Most of it is just because they do so much for me all the time, it’s hard not to appreciate them. Another part of it is because I never know how much I love them until they leave, it’s terrifying waiting to see if they come back or not.”

 

“Is that why you’re always sitting here?”

 

“Yea, I want to see them come back okay. I’m always so worried that something bad will happen to them, and I just want to see them smiling when they come back.”

 

“And is that why you spend so much time with them?”

 

They shrugged again, “not really. I spend all that time with because I love being near them and actually a while ago we wanted to start a family. But, I couldn’t get pregnant and Padparadscha kept on having to leave. I guess it creates a false hope for the both of us that something is going to happen one of these days.”

 

“Can I ask you something else?”

 

“Fire away.”

 

“What are you going to do when they die?”

 

“Whatever people want time to do. I’m not as fortunate as you are, so I’ll just do whatever. But I would prefer to be with them because they make my life a thousand times better than it is.”

 

“Why did you ask all of that?”

 

“I was just curious.” Phos said with a small smile, “I heard Jade mention some of it, but I wanted to hear it from you.”

 

“Mmm.. can I ask you something in return?” They asked them curiously. 

 

“Uh, sure, that’s fine.”

 

“Are you scared of Pad?” Rutile asked, looking at them curiously. They laughed when they saw the others face after the words left their mouth. 

 

“It’s not like I’m scared of them, it’s just…”

 

“You’re scared of them.”

 

“Okay, I might be.” Phosphophyllite muttered, feeling their cheeks heat up when the other let out another laugh. 

 

“Why?”

 

The teal gem looked up at the doctor before a small sigh left their lips, “I guess it’s because I always grew up with them around to be an amazing person and I always wanted to be like them. And so I suppose that just being with close to someone who knows them personally is imitating almost.”

 

Rutile hummed before they looked back out, “they like you-“

 

“They do!?”

 

“Yea, they call you shorty and they talk about you a little.”

 

Phosphophyllite looked at them with wide eyes when they said that before they looked down at the ground. “Do they really say that? Or or you just playing with my emotions.”

 

“They said all of it. You could ask them yourselves if you want.”

 

“No way that’s going to happen.” 

 

Rutile laughed for the 3rd time during their conversation before their hand moved up to lightly rub the right side of their neck, a small sigh leaving their system as the room went quiet. They sat there and waited for what felt like years before the older gem shot up from their chair and ran outside without a word. Phos watched them leave before they scrambled to get up off of the floor to catch up with the other.

 

When they open the door to go outside, they let out a small sigh of relief when they saw them tightly hugging their fluffy headed lover, the both of them letting out a small laugh. When they were noticed by the much taller person, they gave them a small smile and wave before freezing up when the other yelled “Shorty, come here!”

 

Phos stayed frozen for a few more seconds before they shyly walked over to the other, closing their eyes as the other rustled their teal hair. “H-Hi, Padparadscha.” They muttered softly as they moved their hair out of their face and looked at them.

 

“Pad is fine,” they replied with a smile, watching their partner walk off to talk with the other people they came with before looking back at them. “How have you been?”

 

“I’ve been good.”

 

“Has Rutile been treating you good?”

 

“Mhm, they were really nice to me.”

 

“Ah, that’s good. I thought that they were going to do something bad to you or something.” They replied, a laugh leaving their lips as their shorter partner punched them in the arm. 

 

“Guess what I learned not too long ago?” Rutile asked, looking at Phos with a small smile. 

 

“What is it?”

 

“Apparently, Shorty over there wanted to be just like you.”

 

Phosphophyllite was at a lost of words before they scoffed and looked away from the couple. “W-What? No it didn’t, What are you talking about?” They stammered, feeling their cheeks redden a little bit from being embarrassed. 

 

They listened to the other laugh, only looking back to them when they felt their hand back on their head. “You know,” Padparadscha said with a smile, “I could always train you myself if you’d like.”

 

“Really!?” Pho’s asked loudly, their eyes widening from the request. 

 

“Nice try,” Rutile muttered with a smile, a small laugh leaving their lips as they watched their expression change. 

 

When the couple left to have their time together, the teal gem hurriedly went to their past employers, opening the door with a huge smile. “No, you’re not getting your job back.” Jade said with a frown, earning an elbow in the side. 

 

“Do you need something, Pho’s?” Euclase asked more softly and made them feel more welcome than the other. 

 

Phosphophyllite went over to the grumpy green gem and give them a smug smile, “I’m going to be in the army.”

 

Jade’s frown grew before they grabbed something random and smacked them in the side of the head, “you’re not going to go anywhere.”

 

“Watch me then!” They yelled at them, their cheeks red with anger before they turned around and left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small reference to John Mulaney’s comeback kid? I think so.

**Author's Note:**

> According to history.com, a Helot is another Greek who was captured and is basically a slave. And the reason why I made Rutile a Helot is because while doing my research, they did nursing stuff so my mind looked to the quack. 
> 
> Big thanks to @Rutipads/miilkyprincess to suggesting this idea to me. I never wrote my essay for class, but it’s fine because I now have a sweet au and I now know more than my class now.


End file.
